Big Time Relationships
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Love is in the air at the Palm Woods. But then again, so is jealousy. Everyone seems to be happy and in love. Everyone expect James that is. What happens when he realizes his true feelings for Katie? Is it too late or will he get his happy ending? Main Pairing: Jatie, other pairings in the story! R and R please!
1. Full Summary

Big Time Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters mentioned in this story! Nick owns them! No Flames please! Don't forget to R and R! Enjoy!**

**AN: This takes place in Season 3, so Jo has already left but this is after the episode Big Time Double Date. P.S. Katie and Kyle are 16 and everyone else is 18...**

**Pairings: Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille,Carlos/Jennifer, Katie/Kyle, Katie/James, James/Lucy friendship**

**End Couples: You guys can decide! Vote now!**

_Full Summary:_

_Love is in the air at the Palm Woods. Logan and Camille are back together and couldn't be happier. Carlos and Jennifer like each other a lot are they ready to he more then friends. Kendall and Jo face some new hardships in their relationship when she comes back from New Zealand. And Katie and Kyle are officially dating resulting in some secret jealousy from James. Can a little help from Lucy make him realize his true feelings._

_AN: 1st chapter should be up in a day or two! So stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters in this made up story! All rights go to Nick. Don't forget to R and R please! Enjoy!**

**AN: Oh and also, in this story, Kendall and Jo didn't break up. She went to New Zealand but they didn't break up! They still talk all the time online and stuff like that! And Kendall and Lucy are just friends and nothing more!**

The guys of BTR were playing their new video game they got yesterday. It was some kind of Alien space game where they had to shoot all of the monsters before they ate people's brains. Totally violent and graphic but they loved it!

"I gotta go, I have a date with Camille by the pool!" Logan said putting down his video game controller and putting on his sunglasses with a smile before getting up from the couch and walking out of the apartment.

"Okay later dude!" Carlos, James and Kendall called out pausing the video game.

"I'm going to try and ask out Jennifer on a date again... Without you're help this time please!" Carlos pleaded with a smile as he put down his controller too and he made his way to the door too.

"Okay, I get it!" James says giving in.

"Cool!" He said with a grin on his face before leaving.

"I have a date with Jo in Palm Woods Park!" Kendall said standing up from the couch while setting his controller down too and walking over towards the door.

"Um dude, hate to burst your bubble again but she's still in New Zealand!" He replied trying not to say anything to make Kendall want to hit him or anything.

"I know that James, thank god for the Internet right!" He said with a smile as he picked up his laptop and headed out the door.

"Why is everyone going on dates and hanging out with their girlfriends all of a sudden?" James asked himself and he didn't even notice Katie walk up to him.

"Because, hello, next week is Valentine's Day!" She said in an obvious tone.

"Oh of course, how could I have missed that!" James exclaimed mentally hitting himself in the head.

"Because you don't have a girlfriend!" Katie pointed out.

"Well why not? I'm very datable!" He shouted while doing his signature hand move.

"Okay James..." Katie replied annoyed.

"Girls should want to date me! I'm in a band, I'm handsome and I'm James Diamond for crying out loud!"

"Whatever James!" She replied rolling her eyes at her brother's friend as she grabbed a tiny accessories purse from the counter.

"Don't tell me you're going on a date too!" James said with a sigh as he noticed how different Katie looked.

"No what makes you think that? I'm just going to hang out with Kyle!" Katie quickly said nervously.

"So you're not going on a date but you need to wear perfume to hang out with Kyle?" James asked confused and unconvinced.

"Uh yeah I am a girl for your information. Girls wear perfume. You should know with all of the girls you've dated!" Katie said talking very fast while smirking at him.

"But still-"

"Gotta go, bye James!" Katie said checking her watch before hurrying out the door before he could say anything else to her.

"Since when did you even get a watch!" James calls out still confused, knowing she couldn't hear him.

_Something up with her, and I'm going to find out what it is!_

**_AN: What did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Press the review button and tell me what you guys think! I know it's short but the chapters will get way longer I promise! This was just an introduction type thing and first chapter so... R and R please!_**


End file.
